The present invention relates to selecting and recording media content data, and more specifically, to individualization and encryption of on-demand media content for retail distribution.
Data terminals are employed in a variety of contexts to provide goods and services to consumers. Thus, distribution of these goods and services is managed by the data terminal communicating and exchanging information to and from a remote host computer or other communicating device.
For example, in a banking service context, automated teller machines (“ATMs”) are employed to allow bank customers to make cash withdrawals, deposits, and transfers. Furthermore, since ATMs are often deployed in convenient and open locations, ATMs provide a cost-effective, convenient, and secure method by which banks can process transactions of the bank customers. Such data terminals are configured in one of a stand-alone mode, where access to the host computer is established over the public telephone network, and in a cooperative mode, where access to the host is established over a private dedicated communication network.
Data terminals can also be employed in the media content distribution context to provide each individual customer with ready access to tens of thousands of movie titles, as well as educational programming, network programming, audio programming and the like.